Believe me I love you
by LillytheChinaDoll
Summary: Rin has a song stuck in his head, which seems worse when he's with Aiichirou. Making him realize his feelings. Not In That Way- Sam Smith


_**A/n: **_**I've been listening to this song, writing happened. I don't own the lyrics/ or the characters. This was just done for fun.**

_**And I hate to say I need you. I'm so reliant. I'm so dependent. I'm such a fool. **_

Rin shook his damp hair, leaning heavily back on his locker. Drops of water soaked into his black hoodie. Breathing out a sigh, he had hoped a long shower would dispel the lyrics from his head. It was an English song and he can't even remember listening to it. After getting back from Australia with Haruka, he couldn't seem to get the song out of his head. Huffing he pushed away from his locker. Being the last to leave, his every move sent echoes across the room. Aiichirou was waiting for him, looking a bit concerned.

_**I know what you'd say, You'd say, "I'm sorry believe me I love you...but not in that way.."**_

His friend dragged away his attention with, "Rin-senpai..are you alright?" big blue eyes stared at him. Rin wasn't sure how to answer him best, he felt a headache stating. Most of all though, his heart was doing flip flops. As he looked at Aiichirou, Rin imagined part of the song in his old roommates voice. _'I love you..'_

"Ai.." Rin said, his heart beat wildly, threatening his rib cage.

"Yes? Rin?" Aiichirou was starting to looked panicked.

"It's nothing..." Rin lied, not knowing that his friend could tell. Rin noticed him shrug it off though as he said brightly, "Would you like to get something to eat?"

_**You will never... know that feeling...**_

The lyrics where jumbling in his head, Rin roiled his shoulders back, trying to relive some of the tension he was feeling. "Sure, do you have a place in mind?" At least glad to have his friend off the subject of feelings, even though he knew it wouldn't be long before Aiichirou questioned him once more.

_**I'd never ask you, because deep down I'm certain...**_

His best friend nodded, turning to lead the way. _If I could just get the lyrics straight it wouldn't be so bad.._Rin thought as hewalked side by side with Aiichirou who seemed content not to say much as they stepped out into the late evening sun. _Now how did it start.._he sighed out loud hoping Aiichirou didn't hear him, he'd hate to get bombarded once more by his concerned friend.

_**And I hate...to say I love you...**_

_Ah ha, that's it. _His victory was short lived, Aiichirou took him to a small bakery not far from campus, telling him, "The blueberry muffins here are amazing, wait till you try them."

**And I hate to say I want you... **

Rin took his word for it, concentrating more on finishing the song in his head without belting the lyrics out loud. He might have mummed a few bars though. Aiichirou brought the Muffins while he went to the refrigerator to get them both drinks. Aiichirou paid the lady. "You didn't have to do that you know.." Rin said as they left, walking toward the park where there was benches to sit.

_**When you make it so clear you don't want me...**_

"It's alright, my treat, in the hopes that you feel better." Aiichirou replied, not giving the red head a chance to argue as he sped up to plop down in a empty bench. Rin followed at his own pace, sitting next to the younger teen and opening their goodie bag. He gave Aiichiro one of the rather large muffins.

_**I'd never ask you, because deep down I'm certain I know what you'd say...**_

"Thank you." he said with a smile, when their fingers brushed Rin almost jumped out of his seat with shock. Despite sitting so close, Aiichiro didn't seem to notice, he just took a big bite of his sweet bread.

_**You'd say, 'I'm sorry believe me I love you...but not in that way..."**_

Rin's hand continued to tingle though, along after Aiichirou took the muffin.

**_A__nd I hate to say I need you, I'm so reliant. I'm so dependent. I'm such a fool.._**

_I must be a fool, not to have noticed __this __before. _He thought as the lyrics continued to swim though his mind tirelessly.

_**When you're not there...I find myself singing the blues. **_

After a moment of thinking his mind supplied, _What would have happened if it was Aii who had to share that small bed with __me__, __instead of Haru..__?_Rin felt his face get really hot, imagining it.

_**Can't bare. Can't face. The truth...**_

"Here!" Rin said rather loudly, spooking a group of ducks not far away onto the other side of their pond. Aiichirou startled as well, when his drink was placed ruffly in his lap. Rin couldn't bring himself to face his friend, he was sure his face was the same shade of red as his hair.

_**Youuuu will neverrr know that feellingg..**_

"Rin.." Aiichirou said gently, after relaxing from the startle, "Are you sure.."

_**You will never...see though these eyes...**_

"I'm fine!" Rin said, not meaning to sound so angry, but he was embarrassed.

A sigh, and then "Rin."

_He's calling me by my first name...I really like when he does that.._

_**I'd never ask you because deep down I'm certain I know what you'd say...**_

"I can tell when you're lying.." the silver haired teen muttered.

Rin had known the song was sad before, but now he actually felt like crying, _Maybe because i__t's __hitting home. _He thought.

_**You'd say, 'I'm sorry believe me I love you.. but not in that way..'**_

"Would you look at me please?" he asked. Rin sighed and, using all his courage to look at his friend. Noticing that Aiichirou had abandoned his muffin and drink, they sat on the bench next to him and Aiichirou had slide closer to accommodate. Rin held his breath when his eyes met blue, a soft color, they seemed to reflect daylight to a point where they almost looked sliver. Remembering how to inhale didn't seem to matter at the moment.

With all his being, Rin wanted to act, to ignore the song. Lean forward no matter the cost. Because in the end, if Aiichirou felt the same way, he'd rather know then wonder. Gazing at the boy before him, Rin forgot the song, forgot everything, but one thing flitted though his mind.

_Dive..._

They where so close to each other, Rin didn't even lean forward much. Their lips met, Rin completely forgot how kissing worked, but he didn't pull away, he breathed at last.

Oxygen rushed to his brain and he pressed a little firmer, tilting his head more. Rin's hand sought Aiichirou 's, turning his body for a better angle. When he found his friends hand, he felt the boy squeeze his fingers. Aiichirou's whole being seemed to press closer. It should have been suffocating, being this close – but it almost wasn't enough. Rin parted his lips slightly, panting.

Aiichiro joined him, then ran his tongue over Rin's bottom lip. Making Rin whine, before they where sliding their mouths warmly together once more. Rin's left hand traveled behind the smaller boy, griping his head. Rin could feel the gasp fluttering in Aiichirou's chest before tasting it on his tongue, and Aiihcirou's mouth was so sweet... Rin knew is was probably from the muffin he had been eating, but drank the flavor up, humming pleasantly.

A loud shriek pulled them apart – a little boy was running around the pond pointing at the ducks then a young woman close-by called to him and he held out his hand for her. She took it and lead him away from the pond, smiling gently as she passed their bench.

Rin knew he was bright red once more, and slowly released his friend, he had dropped the paper bag that still held his share of food and drink in the rush, picking it up was a good distraction before he chanced a glance back at his friend. Aiichirou was looking stunned– Rin wasn't sure if it was because of the kiss in general, or the sudden halt when it had been going so well.

"What was that for?" Aiichirou asked, blinking long lashes.

"What!?" escaped Rin's open mouth, he added, "That's all you've got to say?"

"Wouldn't be asking, if you hadn't stopped." Aiichirou said honestly.

"So..you're fine with it..?" Rin found himself asking.

"Fuck." Aiichirou swore lowly, it was almost lost to his bench mate.

Rin was shocked, he'd never heard Aiichirou swear before. _I can't decide if I like it or not...I likely do..it's hot._

"Have been, for a long time." he stated, adding, "What took you so long Rin-senpai..?"

Rin took his free hand, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I guess I've just been...ah..a total idiot..." there was no use denying it.

Aiichirou stood with a smile, "It's not just your fault, I had my chances too."

Rin looked up at him, "Where are you going?"

"Home." Aiichirou replied, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. Rin noticed a slight tremble to his hand before he stuffed them into his own hoodie. Taking a breath he added,"To finish what you started." Rin felt a shiver run though his body.

Aiichirou walked ahead with a fleeting bite of his pink lip, his cheeks dusting color. Rin put the left overs from Aiichirou's snack with his own in the paper bag. Then willed his legs to move, even though they felt like lead weighing him down. Rin noticed Aiichirou stumble a few times, like he was having a similar problem. Aiichirou looked back at him, giggling, he pulled his hand free, holding it out to his friend. Rin caught up to him and laced their fingers together, smiling at him.

**A/n: **

**Hello all! I have been writing, just slowly. I have some things on the way, others that will take longer. Just thought I'd drop in tell you that I'm still alive to those who keep up with my work. **

**Thanks so much for reading, I really appreciate it!**


End file.
